Home
by awkwardfangirlwritesfanfiction
Summary: My take on what will happen when Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke. Henry/Regina/Emma family feels. Swan Queen if you squint. Do not own anything. Please Read & Review!


Rumplestiltskin and Regina worked together to keep the portal open as long as possible while Charming tried to get his wife and daughter back into this world, without letting Hook or Cora through. This was easier said than done as Cora was using her magic (though it has much weakened as she has been exhausting her magical abilities to get to Snow and Emma when they found the portal) to restrain Emma and Hook had a strong hold of Snow, holding his sword to her neck.

"I have no interest in getting your wife and daughter back here if it also includes Hook, so I suggest you get a move on _Prince_" Rumple said as he struggled with Regina to keep the portal open.

Charming quickly formulated a plan to distract Cora from restraining Emma by charging at her, not the most genius plan he's ever had, but he suspects it will be effective. Just as he was about to start charging through the portal, he was stopped by an unseen force. Before he could question who or what caused it Regina started to talk.

"Whatever idiotic heroic plan you have, I rest assure you it will not work." Even with the powerful magic she was doing, the exhaustion in her did not show, it seemed she found new strength in times when it was most needed.

"Well what else can we do Regina?!" He was getting panicked now, not being able to do his normal 'run in and save the day' act, he can't really see any other way. Regina rolled her eyes at his simple way of 'being the hero'.

"Rumple can you hold this on your own?" Regina asked, already easing her magic from the portal. "It seems I have no choice. Hurry up dearie" The portal flickered slightly, briefly showing a mirror view of themselves before returning to the struggling forms of Snow and Emma. It seems that they haven't noticed the appearance of Regina at Charmings side and how Regina quickly muttered something to Charming before diving through the portal.

Regina quickly waved her hand at Hook, magically pulling the sword out of his hands and flicking it towards Charming. He caught it, immediately rounding on Hook who now has released his hold on Snow in the shock of losing his sword.

"Snow!" He grabbed Snow, still pointing his sword towards Hook as he backed up to the portal. "Emma! Wait we need to get Emma!" Snow frantically tried to get out of Charmings grip. "Regina will get her. Don't worry, after you are through, I will make sure Emma is safe" knowing this won't stop Snow from struggling, he pushed her through the portal and looked towards where the 3 women were.

Immediately after she waved her hand towards Hook, Regina advanced towards her Mother, catching her by surprise as she caused Cora to slam against the far wall, stopping her restrain on Emma. Upon closer inspection, Regina saw that Emma is near unconscious, falling to the ground when the magic stopped holding her up. Using her magic to stop Cora from attacking them for a short amount of time, Regina stepped towards Emma, unsure if she was in fact unconscious or not.

"Miss Swan?" a step closer. "-Emma?" she laid her hand on her arm, much like Emma did to her when this whole thing started. A powerful surge of magic surrounded them both, a tinge of purple in the air as the power momentarily caused the portal to surge and pull them through back to Storybrooke.

* * *

It all happened at once. Charming, being closest to the portal, got pulled through first taking Snow who was behind with him and they landed on the floor of the town hall with a slight '_oof_' from Snow, getting most of the impact to the floor. They looked on through the portal which was now swirling with power, Rumple now focusing his efforts into not letting Cora or Hook through.

Suddenly with a final surge of power, two figures who were holding onto each other came hurtling through the portal and landed not so gently on the floor a few feet away from Charming and Snow.

Sounds of struggle caused the couple to tear their eyes away from the unmoving figures on the ground, looking up to see Rumple trying to close the portal whilst keeping Hook and the now able Cora away. Charming jumped into action, grabbing his dropped sword and swiped at Cora and Hook, distracting them from Rumple for a moment.

Then suddenly all sounds stopped. The now cracked mirror that had once been pulsating with power now stands still. Rumple, exhausted, quickly finds a seat and slumps into it, still managing to look menacing.

"Well dearies, wasn't that fun?" his remark was ignored as the two women on the floor started to awaken.

She opened her eyes, already groaning at the pain in her back and noticed that there is a warm weight on her. Looking down, she saw a mop of black hair on her chest starting to lift up.

"Regina?" Emma's green eyes met Regina's brown, and for a second the magic fizzled between them until Regina averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "Miss Swan."

"Are we back to 'Miss Swan' again? Come on Regina, I know you can say it, I heard you" giving Regina a cheeky smile, Emma felt the warm sense of being home go through her and her smile turned genuine. Without waiting for a response Emma continued with her teasing. "Hey is that my shirt?"

"It was originally mine" Regina glared at Emma though there was a light in her eyes that shows how much she missed their banter. Emma's smile turned to a grin as she dared to further tease her "You missed me" Regina raised her eyebrows as she stared down at the blonde "Miss Swa-

"GRANDMA! EMMA!" Henry came running through the town halls doors with Ruby and Belle who looked on with wide smiles seeing the return of Snow and Emma. Without waiting for Regina to get up off of Emma, Henry joined them hugging the side of Emma he could get to. After a squeeze with her free arm, Emma started to sit up, causing Regina and Henry to move also.

"You did it. You saved them" Henry looked at his adoptive Mom with a look of wonder and pride that made Regina tear up and slowly reached to Henry, still worried that he would reject her affection. Surprising her, Henry all but leapt into her arms and whispered to her "You're not evil, you're good now" Regina wished it to be as simple as that. She knew it wasn't black and white, but right now with her son in her arms, she just nodded and held him tighter.

Emma looked at the mother and son and felt an unexpected jolt of happiness and family, not the jealously she expected. She turned to see her own parents, arms wrapped around each other and looking at her with smiles on their faces.

It felt like home, Emma thought as she turned back to her son and his other mother who were still embracing. _Home_.


End file.
